Azuma
Introduction Azuma was an officer of the Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit, formerly a member of the elite Seven Kin of Purgatory of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. Azuma ultimately met his end at the hands of Might Guy. He died without regrets, having enjoyed his only battle of the war. Personality History (Fairy Tail manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign At some point before the war Azuma was revived by Konton along his fellow guild mate Zancrow and Guild Master Hades to fight Conquers Coalition. The rest of his guild minus Meredy was also requited as well. Worth Woodsea Arc Relationships Coalition Hades Alliance Might Guy Powers and Abilities As a member of Grimore Heart elite team, the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma was a powerful wizard, as he was able to defeat a number of Fairy Tail's strongest members, Wendy, Pantherlily, Lisanna and even S-Class wizard Mirajane Strauss, and was even able to fight evenly and even nearly defeat another one of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizard, Erza Scarlet. His guild master Hades, even stated he was the second strongest of the Seven Kin, and losing him so early in the war, was a terrible lose. He was even able to fight on par with Might Guy, one of the Hidden Leaf's strongest jonin, and one of the strongest Taijutsu Masters in the Shinobi history, even forcing Guy to open 6 of his 8 Inner Gates. Great Tree Arc (大樹のアーク Taiju No Āku): A form of Lost Magic which allows Azuma to manipulate and produce trees, as well as to create explosions by condensing the power of the earth inside the fruits of such trees. However, Great Tree Arc's real power lies in its user's ability to control all the Magic stored within the earth. Such effect was enough for Azuma to make the Great Tenrou Tree collapse, greatly weakening all of the Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island as a result. Great Tree Arc comes in as an extremely versatile form of Magic, granting Azuma great offensive power, with him being capable of taking down numerous opponents at once with his devastating explosions or of manipulating the vegetation to bombard foes in different ways, as well as an effective defense, capable of blocking most attacks, even particularly powerful ones. This form of Magic also allows Azuma to merge himself with trees. However, the great power offered by Great Tree Arc comes with similarly terrible side effects: overusing such form of Magic eventually turned Azuma himself into a tree. * Tree Merge: Azuma merges with a tree he's in contact with, something which allows him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use his Great Tree Arc attacks while merged, and has also shown the ability to move around freely and unnoticed through the length of the tree itself. * Bleve (ブレビー''Burebī''): Azuma extends his hand forward, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. * Burst Claw (バーストクロウ Bāsuto Kurō): After Azuma has extended one or more of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of one of them while sideswiping the opponent with it, something which results in an explosive blunt attack. * Tree Fist: Azuma summons a massive clenched fist from a tree to punch his opponent. Similarly, he can create multiple, smaller blunt branches to attack physically, seemingly making them sprout from his own body. * Chain Burst (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto): After Azuma has used trees to entangle his opponent's limbs, he generates a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. * Ramus Sica (枝の剣, ラームスシーカ, Rāmusu Shīka): Azuma releases a flurry of sharp, fast-moving branches to pierce his opponent. * Folium Sica (葉の剣, フォリウムシーカ, Foriumu Shīka) : Azuma summons forth several massive funnels of sharp leafs, which swirl around him to hone in on and cut up his opponent. * Burst Sphere: * Tower Burst (タワーバースト''Tawā Bāsuto''): Azuma extends both arms out to his sides, summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity, or in the area above him. * Radices: '''After being revived by Konton, Azuma learned this new technique. By chanting a spell, Azuma is able to connect his body with the Magic Energy within the roots in the ground, and have him absorb the Magic Energy, and thereby resuscitating himself. * '''Terra Clamare (大地の叫び, テラ・クラマーレ, Tera Kuramāre) : After Azuma has ensnared his opponent with roots, he releases all of the Magic stored within the earth to engulf his opponent in a massive, extremely destructive explosion. This spell appears to be exhausting to cast, as Azuma was seen visibly shaking after using it. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of his ranged Great Tree Arc spells, Azuma doesn't disdain fighting in melee, having displayed great prowess in unarmed combat. His fighting style seems to rely around the use of advanced hand-to-hand combat and little explosions he generates in the air, which are employed to repel enemy attacks with great timing and accuracy. Through the use of such style, alongside his own speed and reflexes, he was capable of fighting a with Might Guy, one of the strongest Taijutsu masters, on equal terms in close combat. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Azuma possesses remarkable reflexes, agility and speed. He was even able to match with Might Guy impressive speed, and react with perfect timing as he was able to catch a Strong Fist by Might Guy, with his bare hand, and even able to block numerous blows from the powerful jonin, and also react with counterattacks. Even after being struck by Guy with a kick, he was able to land on his feet, despite the fact Guy has opened the First Gate, the Gate of Opening, of the Eight Inner Gates. '''Immense Endurance: '''Azuma has proven himself to possess great stamina, having to fight in an intense battle with Might Guy, displaying both equal strength and speed, without tiring himself out. Even when Might Guy opened 3 of his Eight Inner Gates, Azuma was able to keep on fighting despite the numerous constant attacks. Trivia Category:Deceased Category:Grimore Heart Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Resurrected Category:Plant Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Dark Wizard Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User